


decor

by Wizardcookie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardcookie/pseuds/Wizardcookie
Summary: [Ficlet!] Entah ada angin apa si raja mau membeli kembang yang bahkan tidak ia tahu nama serta fungsinya, lalu menatanya begitu berantakan. "Kau ini merepotkan sekali, Ou-sama." / "Berisik! Kalau tidak mau bantu tutup saja mulutmu, Tsuki-shit-ma!"
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	decor

Kageyama benar-benar menikmati waktunya dengan rebahan di sofa seraya memainkan ponsel. Tidak ada kegiatan yang harus dikerjakan, terlebih dia seorang diri di rumah. Ibu jarinya asik menaikkan halaman pantirest, iseng mencari-cari _style_ baju untuk jalan-jalan (baca: kencan) biar tidak terlalu membosankan. Hingga manik safirnya menangkap sebuah rak putih yang ditempatin pot-pot kecil berisi bunga--entah apa.

Semua bunga disana terlihat begitu indah walau hanya ditempatkan di dalam pot kecil. Ada warna kuning, putih, ungu, merah muda, berjejer rapi di tingkatan rak membuat kelerengnya berbinar. Lantas ia menyimpan gambar tersebut, memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana dan bergegas untuk mencari bunga yang sama dengan gambar yang ia dapati. Membuat hiasan kecil di depan rumahnya sepertinya tak masalah.

  
D e c o r  
  
  


Tsukishima terdiam melihat apa yang berada di hadapannya. Perempatan pun muncul di dahi, lalu melonggarkan dasi yang ia kenakan karena merasa "gerah" dengan tingkah laku manusia yang asik menata pot-pot kecil berisi bunga berbagai warna--yang ia pun tak tahu jenisnya--dan sungguh, apa lelaki yang memunggunginya ini tidak ditipu karena membeli begitu banyak bunga?

"Oi, _Ou-sama_. Apa yang kau lakukan pada rumahku?" Si pirang bertanya, membuat Kageyama tersentak--menoleh pada si penanya dengan ragu-ragu lalu memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Rumahmu? Ini rumah kita!"

"Apapun itu dan berhentilah melakukan hal bodoh."

"Hal bodoh gimana? Aku sedang membuat rumah ini menjadi lebih berwarna!"

Terdengar helaan napas kasar dari Tsukishima. Dia selalu gemas melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang bodoh. Tanah berceceran dimana-mana, rak yang tersusun dari kayu bercat putih pun kini tak ada warna lagi karena tanah yang berserakan juga pot-pot kecil itu tanahnya dipaksa hingga tidak muat dan pada akhirnya bunga tak dapat ditanam. Bentuknya begitu awut-awutan.

"Kau ini merepotkan sekali, _Ou-sama_."

Ucapan tersebut terlontar dari si pirang seraya menaikkan kacamatanya, membuat wajah Kageyama masam--tidak terima dicap sebagai orang yang merepotkan.

"Berisik! Kalau tidak mau bantu tutup saja mulutmu, _Tsuki-shit-ma_!"

"Hah?"

Tak mau melanjutkan adu mulut, Kageyama kembali pada potnya. Tak peduli badannya yang ikut-ikutan terkena tanah bahkan wajahnya terlihat kusam karena tanah cokelat sedikit-sedikit menempel di sana. Impiannya kali ini adalah membuat rumahnya menjadi begitu cantik dengan adanya pot-pot kecil juga rak putih yang tersusun bertingkat.

Tsukishima mendecak, lantas menggulung kemejanya hingga ke bagian siku dan melangkah ke sisi Kageyama. Tanpa berucap apapun, lelaki itu mendorong Kageyama agar menjauh membuatnya tersentak dan terdorong (hampir terjungkal) ke samping karena didorong oleh lelaki yang memiliki tinggil 190 cm. Meskipun kerempeng, kekuatan Tsukishima memang tidak bisa ditandingkan dengan dirinya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?! Cari masalah ya?!" Kageyama bertanya dengan emosi seraya menaikkan lengan kaosnya.

"Dari sejak aku sampai kesini kau adalah sumber masalah tahu." Tsukishima menukas, lalu mengambil satu pot yang tanahnya keluar dari pot sampai bunganya pun tak dapat ditanam. "Ini yang katamu menghias?"

Kageyama memanyunkan bibirnya. "Itu cantik, tuh."

"Tolong dong otaknya dipakai atau benda itu kececeran di suatu tempat? Mau aku bantu cariin?"

"Apa sih, Tsukishima sialan?! Itu cantik begitu!" Si lelaki bluberi berujar emosi seraya menunjuk pot yang dipegang Tsukishima. Memang di matanya, pot tersebut terlihat buruk. Tapi setidaknya itu adalah usahanya untuk menanam bunga!

Si pirang mendengus lalu menggeleng. "Kerjaanku bertambah lagi gara-gara kau, _Ou-sama_. Aku mau setelah ini aku mendapat sesuatu yang dapat membuatku senang."

"Apa itu?"

"Servis di ranjang," Tsukishima berujar seraya menyeringai, membuat Kageyama memerah dan mengacungkan cangkul kecil yang berada di tangannya.

"Sialan kau! Kalau tidak mau dikerjakan ya jangan dikerjakan dong, bodoh!"

Begitulah, Tsukishima masih harus merapikan sembilan pot kecil yang dibuat berantakan oleh Kageyama. Tetapi kalau dilihat-lihat semua bunga ini jelek-jelek. Benar, ia curiga kalau Kageyama ini ditipu.

fin.


End file.
